


gagging for it

by nencenedril (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ball Gag, Bottom Harry Potter, Dildos, M/M, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Tom Riddle, harry is too loud, tom gets him a gag, tomarry - Freeform, trying to keep quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nencenedril
Summary: Altered prompt from the discord: Harry is loud in bed. Tom loves it, but it's inconvenient for when they fuck in the dormitories. Tom realises this can be solved with a gag."It's for your own good, Harry."





	gagging for it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cybrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybrid/gifts).



> i lied when i said the next thing i would post wouldnt b smut  
> im a filthy filthy liar  
> sorry its so short but i might write a sequel - gotta leave you wanting more :^)
> 
> this was a prompt from cybrid in the tomarry discord server that i wanted to write.  
> time to go off and write more terrible smut i guess ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> this was written in one word sprint btw so pls b kind about any mistakes

The first time they did it, Harry was surprised at the volume of his moans, whimpers and cries. Tom on the other hand was delighted and wasted no time in figuring out how to make Harry scream his name the loudest.

Thankfully, the Gryffindor dormitory had been empty, much to Tom's disappointment he suspected. Time and time again they had nearly been discovered when Tom had 'forgotten' to cast some silencing charms. It had earned him a few smacks in the arm that somehow turned into heavy fondling - Slytherin cunning at its finest Harry supposed.

In fact people walking in and going about their business while Tom and Harry were at it only seemed to make Tom go faster and harder, a hand over Harry's mouth while his eyes dilated as he leaned over to whisper filthy, outrageous things into Harry's ear.

This time though, Tom had produced a simple ball gag, eyes glinting as he held it aloft in front of Harry. 

Harry refused Tom at first - no way was he gonna let Tom fuck him in the Slytherin dormitory while it was completely full. But little by little, Tom broke his resolve. A blowjob here and a handjob there went a long way in the negotiating.

So sometime after Yule he agreed to do it.

Tom sneaked him into the common room just before dinner finished, where he left Harry in his bed to go back down and talk to his minions. Before he left, he reverently placed the gag around Harry's head making sure the ball bit was secure in his mouth, closing the curtains and making sure no one besides himself could open them with a strong sticking charm.

"It's for your own good," he had said before he left, kissing Harry's forehead.

Harry spent the time alone working himself open, the gag already moistened with the slight amounts of drool escaping out the sides of his mouth. 

Using more lube than necessary, he slipped one finger inside, slowly opening himself, adding another and putting a twisting motion to it. He didn't dare touch his cock while doing this, focusing on making himself loose for Tom.

He moved to using the dildo he'd brought with him, sitting on his knees and driving it into himself from behind. He whimpered pitifully into the gag, more and more saliva dripping down from his mouth.

That's how Tom found him, already catatonic in his pleasure.

Tom had come up just before everyone else - his own departure to bed prompting others to follow him. He undressed as quickly as he could and got into the bed, closing the hangings just as the other boys came into the room.

He eagerly began playing with Harry as the guys around them starting striking up conversations.

First, he took control of the dildo, switching between a fast-paced pounding and a slow drag of bringing it out of Harry all the way to the tip before thrusting it back in. All the while whispering how pathetic Harry looked, legs spread wide open, so eager to take his cock even when they could be discovered at any minute.

Harry's skin turned rosy-pink as he listened to the stream of dirty talk pouring from Tom's mouth and the pleasure he was receiving from the dildo.

Harry could see how equally turned-on Tom was by this though, his cheeks having taking on a flushed appearance, his normally well-groomed curls a mess and his eyes wide and glinting in delight. Harry arched his back even more, driving himself back onto the dildo as his hands clasped at the soft pillow, burying his face into it.

Tom growled softly at the sight of Harry acting so provocative, though it was unheard over the noise of the boys talking around them. He quickly yanked the dildo out of Harry, and replaced it instead by placing his dick in the soft valley of Harry's arse cheeks. He gently rocked his hips back and forth, allowing Harry to feel the glide of his dick. 

Harry moaned low and muffled as he felt the sensation of Tom's hard thick member drag over his slick skin.

"Desperate slut, so fucking pathetic, moaning at even the feel of my cock," Tom hotly whispered into his ear, cupping Harry's neck with one hand, feeling Harry gulp, his adam's apple bobbing up and down.

Outside the privacy of the bed hangings, Harry could hear the laughter of Tom's classmates -- while he whimpered into the gag, grinding himself against Tom. The feel so doing something so forbidden in such a high-risk situation increased the arousal sat low in Harry's belly.

Tom brought both hands down to grab at Harry's arse, thumbs placed at either side of his hole, "Do you even deserve my cock" he whispered, against Harry's shoulder, before placing a kiss onto it.

Harry nodded desperately, hands reaching back quickly to place the blunt head of Tom's cock onto his hole, head tilting back as he speared himself on it. Tom moaned in appreciation, lifting his hands to run them down Harry's back, coming to rest on his narrow hips.

Harry could hear someone outside question if anyone heard that, as he rocked himself back and forth on Tom's dick, mewling pitifully into the hard texture of the ball gag as Tom played with one nipple.

"Tom's probably just talking in his sleep," someone else said, just as Tom forced Harry's head onto the bed, keeping his hand there to painfully press him into the mattress as he sped up, a soft sound of slickness and flesh meeting flesh audible to Harry's ear.

"Probably dreaming about conquering the world," another, more humorous person added -- probably emboldened by the idea that Tom was asleep and therefore couldn't hear.

"I'm certainly conquering something, aren't I darling?" Tom breathed into Harry's ear, causing him to flush even more. Harry's hand scrabbled at the Slytherin green duvet, as his orgasm approached, the hard and fast paced pounding hitting his prostate directly, abusing it in an almost inhumane way.

As quick as he could, Tom withdrew his cock, placing his fist tight around Harry's dick in order to stave off the incoming orgasm causing Harry to bleat mournfully as this humiliating experience was drawn out further.

Hooking two fingers round the strap of the ball gag, Tom pulled him up roughly, and with some fumbling about soon had him placed on his lap facing him. Tom rubbed circles into the contours of Harry's hipbones as Harry raised himself up, hand positioning Tom's dick in order to sink back on it.

Drool dripped from Harry's chin as he moaned long and low at the feeling of being filled again by Tom, this position making him feel thicker and longer than before.

"Merlin, Tom's really enjoying whatever he's dreaming about in there," one of the boys in the dormitory joked, "bet it's about that Potter boy," another joined in, "who could blame him?" another said wistfully.

Tom raised an eyebrow at Harry, an amused smirk hanging off his lips as he thrusted upwards sharply into him. Harry's back arched as he fell backwards a bit, hands grabbing at Tom's pale thighs to steady himself. He flushed even harder, the boys outside were now talking about his 'pert' arse -- and how lucky Tom was to be able to touch it.

He could see Tom's possessiveness and arousal battle it out in his eyes - on one hand wanting to stop the boys from outside talking about what is his on the other continuing to pound into Harry to wreck him completely in such a risky environment.

Arousal seemed to win out, as his hips picked up the pace, driving into Harry again and again while his clever hands worked at his rosy nipples. Harry rocked up and down, pleasure wracking through his body as it was teased under the sinful hands and cock of Tom Riddle.

Harry threw himself forward, arms wrapping around Tom's neck as he whimpered continuously. Tom's hand came up to cup the back of his head, the other rubbing soothing circles on his as he came hips rocking back into Tom's thrusts at a broken pace. His ruddy cock spurting thick streams of come over his and Tom's stomachs.

Tom's hips stuttered, becoming long and deep and he in turn came into Harry, giving a soft pleased moan into Harry's hair, rubbing his cheek against the crown of his head like a pleased cat.

Outside, the boys called goodnight to each other as Tom's cock slipped out from Harry's abused hole after a couple of minutes of just resting there allowing them to catch their breath. Come streamed down the back of Harry's thigh. 

Tom gingerly unclipped the gag, pulling it from Harry's mouth, rubbing the red marks it had left on his cheeks. Harry glared at Tom, poking his pale chest harshly, hissing, "That is the last time we do that."

Tom smirked smugly at him, drawing Harry closer so their chest were pressed together and snaking his arm around to dip one finger into his loosened hole. "You seemed to enjoy it a lot though," he said, pouting, "you seemed to enjoy it a lot more than you're letting on."

Harry flushed as he smack Tom's arm, making him laugh before clapping a hand over his mouth.

The other boys seemed to have gone to sleep though.

Harry thanked his lucky stars as he safely tucked the ball gag away into the trunk under Tom's bed -- for later use of course.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> if u did pls kudos and comment if u want, they make my day and encourage me to write more  
> my tumblr is the same as my ao3


End file.
